heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Mode
A Berserk Mode is when a person goes in complete rage and they will not be like themselves at all. If a villain threatens or kill there loved ones, family, or friends they will go in a rage mode. When they are in complete transformation they will go in berserk Mode and attack anything in there path. When in berserk Mode they're not like themselves because if a person try to calm down the berserker that berserker will attack that person who is gonna calm him/her down, which could cause a injury or even death to that person. Also if a berserker is starting to transformed or complete their transformation their friends, family, or allies have to restrained them or kill them if there humanity are gone for good and can't bring them back. Examples: * When Ichigo Kurosaki went to the vizard place he want to learn how to control his hollow powers which leads one of the vizards to fight him but when one of nearly killed Ichigo his hollow form came out and attacked the vizard person and choking her to death. Which leads the other vizards to restrain him and removing his mask. * Sayians like Gohan and Goku. Whenever they see the full moon they go completely berserk, in their giant ape forms destroying everything in their paths. The only way is to destroy the moon and they revert back to their human forms, or cut their tails. *Kuroto Dan has gone completely insane when his father, Masamune Dan is the one to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Chronus. * Vampires they go completely berserk if they are hungry or smell blood. * Werewolves are flesh-eating monsters and they will hunt down humans, vampires, and other animals. When they revert back they have no memory what happened to them on the day of the full moon. * In Claymore when they go to close on there awaken forms they will not become themselves at all, and become a monster for the rest of their lives until someone kills them by beheading them. * In all of Resident Evil games and movies when they get in touch by the virus or put a serum in them they will become a rampaging and powerful monster of all time. * Zombies are well known of this they look for non-human infected and tries to devour them or turn them into them. * Sumire in Venus Vs. Virus whenever the virus is in her she will go in berserk Mode and kill anyone that is in her way. * The Iron Giant: turns into a enraged gun firing behemoth when he believes Hogarth was killed. * In Berserk whenever Guts inner darkness that is the Beast of Darkness and whenever he wears of the berserk armor he will become a rampage and killing monster within the armor. * In Danny Phantom epoisde "Parental Bonding" whoever wears the amulet and gets really angry they will transform into a raging dragon. * In Gargoyles, Fox Xanatos worn a amulet called the "Eye of Odin" and whenever she wears it she transforms into a were-fox creature. * In Zatch Bell, when her step sister which she adopts Kolulu, she read her book and all a sudden Kolulu starts transforming into a humanoid monster that will attack anything in her path, and whenever she sees her step sister she tells her to read more of the book so she can get even more stronger. * In Paranorman Aggie Prenderghast use to be a nice and caring small child until one day the people though she is a witch and killed her, swearing revenge she curse the judge and the people who killed her. In her ghost form she is a raging monster that wants nothing but revenge! * Bruce Banner whenever he gets angry he will become The Hulk. * In Black Rock Rocket, Mako counterpart is in fact Black Rock Rocket and she fights everyone else counterparts. But when she became Insane Black Rock Rocket she became a killing machine and loved taunting Mako. Also when Mako was trying to restrain her when they merge from killing Strength Insane Black Rock Rocket had enough of the restraint and fired her weapon towards her legs making Mako to feel the shooting in her legs which make her bruise. *Darkwing Duck * King Triton himself goes into the berserk mode by destroying several human treasures in Ariel's secret grotto with his trident, much to her horror, after discovering that she rescued Eric from drowning and fallen in love with him. * In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones: Anakin becomes enraged after his mother died at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, causing him to slaughter most of the sand people (including the women and the children) with his light-saber in an barbaric fury. * In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Janet van Dyne a.k.a Wasp is a wasp superhero but in the epoisde "Gamma World, Part 1 and 2", Wasp was expose to the gas of the Gamma Dome she went in a very painful transformation and transformed into a wasp-like creature. She will attack anyone in sight in her wasp-like creature form. * In Spider-man animation show of 1990 and Ulimate Spider-Man, in the 1990 animated show spider-man was going under mutation he got an antidote from Dr. Mariah Crawford, but all a sudden he starts growing four arms in the process within the antidote. When The Punisor think spider-man is a bad guy he tries to kill him but leads spider-man to transformed into a monstrous spider creature called man spider. This man spider he does not attacks his former friends unless it's a threat! In the ulimate series spider-man got hit by poison from the Taskmaster, and what inside that poison will make the monster within you become a monster, which happens to spider-man and transformed into man spider for the second time. This man spider is vicious, comedy, and goes berserk. * In the Walking Dead, when Rick Grimes saw Maggie Greene with Judith in her hands, he wants to know where his wife, Lori is. Rick knew and starts to go in prison to search her, he finds where Lori got shot at and found a zombie that ate all of her corpse. Rick went berserk and slaughter every zombies with an axe, he also strangled Glenn Rhee when he was trying to calm him down. * In We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the main characters that are dinosaurs use to be savage and rampaging beasts, but until they took the Brain Grain they became nice and kind. But Rex in the other hand he is T-Rex that is a blood thirsty monster, but until he took the Brain Grain and became extremely nice. But when a Screweyes wants them to become their old self they became their old savage and rampaging monsters they were! Rex almost killed Screweyes but got calmed down by his two best human friends Louie and Cecilia Nuthatch. * In Brave, when Merida gave her mom, Queen Elenor a dessert which has a potion inside she transformed into a big black bear. But whenever the instincts of a wild bear comes out she will attack anyone that disturbs her or threatens her. But when the sun rise again without the bond she will become a monstrous, rampaging, blood thirsty bear for whole eternity, just like the prince who became Mor'du. * In Attack of Titans, Eren Yeager whenever he goes titan form he is able to control his titan, however in the series titans are blood thirsty and meat cravers who eats humans. One time Eren Yeager actually loses control of himself when he transformed, and he attacked his half sister Mikasha now the second time he had enough of Annie and went totally berserk and went into a different titan form. * In Adventure Time, when Finn got hugged by the alpha hug wolf he became a beta huge wolf and he goes on a ramapage to hug some people. *Morgana Macawbre * In Dying Lights: The Following you pick two choses for the ending either Kyle Crane destroy Hassism for infection or The Mother gives Kyle Crane the cure and makes him turn into a Volatile. When the The Mothey give Kyle the viral he has to fight her minions until he partially transforms into the Volatile then, when the Mother is dead and when Kyle went to an uninflected area with uninflected people he transformed fully into a Volatile. *Fluttershy as Saddle Rager in "Power Ponies", she saw Mane-iac swat firefly away, she got angry and transformed into Hulk-like monster. *In Carrie, Carrie White in all the movies she went berserk after Chris and her boyfriend spill pig blood on her in prom. Outraged, Carrie used her telekinesis and killed everyone in the prom and the bullies who tortured her. *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012: Karai when she transformed into a mutant viper snake, she went totally berserk attacking her father twice and destroying an robot shredder helper. *Laurie went berserk after Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. steals their ice, and then she will use karma and get him for his actions. *Deborah went berserk and trying to kill on Leon, Ada, and her sister Helena when she transformed into a new kind of B.O.W from the C-Virus. *Neon Genesis Evangelion: While all the EVA units have the potential to go "berserk", EVA-01's berserk mode is activated if Shinji's life is in danger and will act completely on its own. The end result of these rages usually leave the enemy utterly destroyed. *In the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Reunion", Lt. Worf went into the unstoppable rage by beaming onto Duras' ship with the bat'leth to avenge his mate K'Ehleyr by challenging him into battle and killing him. *Hellsing Ulimate: Seras Victoria went in a killing rampage when the ghouls went on top of her almost killing her, being scared she went on a berserk rampage and killed every ghoul in sight. *Sonic the Hedgehog series:In Sonic X, Sonic went berserk due to his anger with the False Chaos Emeralds that Chris and Cosmo are imprisoned by Metarex which leads him turn into Dark Sonic with a mischievious smile on his face, then Dr. Eggman calms him down which reverts him back to normal, in Nazo Unleashed, Sonic was once again transformed into Dark Sonic after seeing his friends Knuckles, Shadow and Tails savagely defeated by Nazo, this Dark Sonic is crazy, berserk, insane and furious. Quotes 'Gallery' incredible-hulk.jpg|Bruce Banner as Hulk iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8234.jpg|The Iron Giant in berserk mode after he believes Hogarth was killed. IMG_0054.JPG|Goku in Great Ape form IMG_0056.JPG|Clare awakened form IMG_0058.PNG|Kiryu going on a rampage when Godzilla spirit awakens IMG_0062.JPG|Sumire berserk mode IMG_0064.JPG|Guts transforming into berserk armor IMG_0068.PNG|Sam Manson's dragon form enraged that Danny Phantom said to the dragon that "he shoots fire as a girl" also Sam transformed when Paulina made her angry while she wants to dump Danny IMG_0069.JPG|Fox Xanatos in her were-fox form IMG_0070.PNG|Kolulu in her berserk mode smirking and telling Lori to read the spell in her book IMG_0076.PNG|Mako trying to restrain Insane Black Rock Shooter from killing Strength IMG_0077.JPG|A fully transformed Wasp about to attack Thor and Iron Man. IMG_0082.PNG|Spider-man transformed into savage man spider getting restrained by Wolverine in the Ulimate Spider-Man. Rex attacking Screweyes.png|Rex in savage form attacking Professor Screweyes. IMG_0084.PNG|Rick going berserk when he found Lori death spot but founds out that the zombie ate up the whole corpse of Lori and went berserk by stabbing it muitple times and went on a ramapage to kill more zombies IMG_0095.PNG|Queen Elinor in her bear form almost attacked her daughter Merida when her bear instincts made her wild IMG_0101.JPG|Ichigo inner hollow roaring and about to strangle Hiyuri to death AnakinsBerserkmode.png|Anakin savagely slaughtering most of the Tusken Raiders (including the women and the children) after his mother died. IMG_0113.GIF|Gohan in Great ape form going berserk and destroying rock canyons King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton violently destroying the human treasures in Ariel's grotto in barbaric fury. IMG_1321.PNG|Carrie White going berserk and killing everyone and the bullies who laughed, tortured, and bullied her in prom IMG_1351.PNG|Karai going berserk on her father Splinter, when she fully transformed into a mutant viper snake IMG_1408.PNG|Deborah trying to kill Helena her sister when she fully transformed Violet Parr Enraged.png|Violet Parr: Rages at her father, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredile for letting Rick Dicker erase Tony's memory of her. Fluttershy Hulk.png|Fluttershy in her Hulk-like form IMG_1476.PNG|Seras Victoria going berserk in her vampire form when the ghouls almost killed her, went on a killing rampage Dark Sonic Nazo Unleashed.png|Sonic's dark form when Nazo badly injuring Knuckles, Shadow and Tails also leads him turn into Dark Sonic when he gets really angry due to his stress of rage in him. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Healing Category:Deaths